The life of Megan Watanabe
by Meganwatanabe
Summary: Watanabe Megan, left Konoha at 15 after her twin Mia was killed after being ambushed on a mission. Choosing to protect the location of a very powerful talisman, Mia died in action in order to protect Konoha. Their father knew that in the wrong hands the talisman would cause harm. Thinking that Megan was the only one who could find it, sent her to the Nature Element Academy...


_Heys everyone! this is my first try at writing my own OC for Naruto. It took a lot of confidence for me to do so. I appreciate any feedback or questions._

_I do not Own Naruto, but I do own my OC._

_*A couple of months before the start of Naruto, somewhere in the woods..._

_Thump, thump_…was all you could hear as Meg was running through the woods, the sounds of the leaves crunching beneath her feet.

"Run faster Meg!" Called a voice. Meg looks behind her and relizes she was still being chased by the hooded figure. Damn he's fast" she mumbled. I just need to make it to the other side of the stream." she thought. "I can't let this mission be a failure…".

Skidding to a stop Meg weaved her handsigns "water clone jutsu". A water replica appeared. Meg turned to her clone."buy me some time". Her clone nodded. Taking off Meg took to the trees to catch her teammates that had made it to the rendezvous point.

Once she reached the stream she grabbed water and washed her hands. Hearing a twig snap behind her, she grabbed a kunai ready to attack"what took you so long Meg." Said Zi, her annoying teammate

Scoffing meg turned to Zi "well if you didn't notice I was being chased by Mr. No Personality back there, and if you wouldn't have lost the scroll we wouldn't be in this mess." she hissed, standing up with her arms crossed.

"Now now" intervened Yuki. " no need to fight each other. Did you get the scroll back Meg?"

Grinning Meg held the scroll out "piece of cake" she stated. "Although I wonder what is so important about it, it looks really old." She said. patting her pouch.

"Hey" started Zi, "watch what you say just cause its old doesn't mean it's not valuable" and our master would't have sent us to go and get it. "Now stop the chit chat and lets finish this loser I doubt your Water clone is putting much of a fight, we've been gone from our students too long. im ready to get back to the academy.

Meg and Yuki nodded in agreement.

"Water clone justu huh" remarked the hooded figure. "Please such a basic technique won't work on me". With the same notion he threw a senbon needle at the clone, making it dissolve. "Pshh" he said. Making his way to the stream "I have to get the scroll back, Lord Orochimaru will not accept failure"

_Flashback:_

_"Orochimaru-sama you called? Taking a knee he waited until addressed._ _"I have a mission for you Hansuke, I want you to go to Mount Tatesuka, one of my informant has successfully managed to infiltrate the Nature Element Academy." Started Orochimaru._

_*Gasping* Hansuke looked up. "I thought that academy was just a myth" he started. _

_-"was" interrupted –Orochimaru. "don't interrupt me again, or ill kill you." He said narrowing his eyes_…." _Now as I was saying, I had been gathering information about this academy after hearing the third hokage consenting to sending a member of the Watanabe Clan to study there. My informant has made progress and has become a sensei there. Naturally having proved their worth was given full access to the academy secrets, however due to the academy keeping its secrecy placed a curse mark…. but not before the latest report made its way back to me._"-

_"It seems the academy is sitting on top of the Abyss of Terrors, if opened up I could unleash the gruesomest demons that ever roamed the earth. However in order to open it, the report says that the Scroll of Time and the Jade Talisman are needed to open the portal into the abyss. My informant has sent me the located of the the scroll….find it and bring it to me." _

_"As you command Orochimaru-Sama" replied Hansuke as he flickered out of sight. _

_It's only a matter of time before I take my revenge on the Hidden Lead" cackled Orochimaru…._

_Flashback end_

Hansuke made it to the stream. Standing on the opposite side of the stream he saw the three people waiting for him. "Humph" he said "are you ready to get serious" he yelled grabbing his Katana and placing it in front of him "I'm not leaving without that scroll."

Yuki, Zi, and Meg stood with their arms crossed. "ditto" replied Zi. Pointing at Hansuke, he said "Let's see if you make it out alive from this fight, you're messing with the wrong people. You two ready? He asked. ..Both Yuki and Meg took their stance as the enemy moved to attack…..


End file.
